1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid based support systems and, more particularly, to a pressurized bed for the support of hospitalized patients.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The concept of a patient floating on an air cushion has been implemented by many organizations providing complex and sophisticated beds. Some have used inflatable cushions and other approaches have used plastic beads which are supported by a pressurized air flow. Yet, all such beds are unable to provide adequate support to the patient that significantly reduces the chances of discomfort and bed sores.
All such beds have problems with maintaining a sanitary environment, especially with incontinent patients. Incontinence leads to soiling of the bed and prior to this invention, soiled beds may leave patients lying in unsanitary conditions there is no way to effectively allow the waste to drain away from the patient. Cleaning of such beds is also ineffective as residual waste remains within the bed's crevices and materials. Such residual waste comes into contact when the bed is given to another patient whereby there is a chance of passing along potentially communicable diseases to the next patient.
Other problems have involved mechanical failures for beds with a unitary control system. If the bed's control system fails, the entire bed is not useable. In some other beds, there is only one type of support system. If the support system fails, there is no back-up support system which leaves the patient in discomfort for a period of time.
The above described features and advantages of embodiments of the present invention will be more fully appreciated with reference to the accompanying Figures.